


Felicity and The Supernatural

by BrightLadyStarlight



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Felicity knows the boys, I'll add tags as they come along, Their relationships are purely platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightLadyStarlight/pseuds/BrightLadyStarlight
Summary: This is a series of One Shots around how Felicity knows the Winchesters and The Supernatural. They are all in the same universe so it'll be like reading little snap shots of their lives. The story will go on into both Arrow and Supernatural. I am purely writing this for myself as I couldn't find any other story's like this.Anyway, Enjoy!
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Felicity Smoak & Castiel (Supernatural), Felicity Smoak & Dean Winchester, Felicity Smoak & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. How Felicity Met The Winchesters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pre-canon for both shows.  
> It's 1998 and Felicity is still in Elementary school, Sam and Dean are both still hunting with John.  
> Felicity is 9.  
> Sam is 15.  
> Dean is 19.

The first time Felicity started to acknowledge the supernatural was when her mother’s friend disappeared right in front of her. Donna was devastated and looked everywhere to find her. She was never found. Donna went hysterical for a time, exploring every possibility. From being drugged to ghosts and ghouls. Young Felicity ignored most of her mother’s ramblings but the idea of a supernatural creature stealing someone away without a trace left behind stuck in her mind for years after.

The next time Felicity came across something supernatural, the possibility of it existing was less of a question and more of an undeniable fact. Young Felicity’s fears had come true. Felicity had been seized as she travelled home after elementary school. It was dark when it grabbed her, but from what she saw, it looked far too human for her to process, especially coupled with its speed and strength that were both too good. It had grabbed her. She had never been more scared and had never screamed more loudly. She thrashed but the result of that was the creature bringing a hand up to head. Pain had filled her, and darkness had covered her vision.

When she came to, she was in a large room, surrounded by people. Most were standing but a few where in chairs and tied up like she was. They all ranged in ages though there wasn’t anyone that looked older than 30 or younger than her age of 9. The people tied up mostly looked like teenagers. She was still barely conscious when a man had approached her, throwing and catching a glittering silver object. She recognised him as the thing that had grabbed her. It had clearly spotted her flittering eyes and wanted to check her actual state of consciousness. It also seemed that it had enjoyed her screams and wanted to hear some more. It had slashed down with the object her young brain had noticed previously, cutting deep into her thigh.

Pian had filled her senses and she had screamed and wailed. Her eyes flew open and the half-consciousness she had resided in before, left her. Felicity sobbed and cried as the thing in front of her removed the knife, stood up and laughed. Looking back on it, it appeared as if it had claimed her as its ‘snack’ as no one else even approached her. She had sat there and silently cried as it walked away. Blood was pouring from her leg and she was already feeling drowsy. She slumped as much as she could, tied up as she was. Felicity must have blacked out for a bit as when she came too, the thing was back in front of her.

She flinched back as much as she could but accidently jolted her leg, wrenching a little scream of pain from her mouth. The thing disguised as a man was crouching in front of her. It smiled. Widening its mouth. As its mouth opened teeth pulled from its gums. Another whole set of teeth pushed to the front of its mouth. Felicity pressed as far away from the thing as she could, so scared she could barely breath. She was only 9 years old. She shouldn’t have to deal with terrifying creatures that would give her nightmares for years after. The creature leaned forward. Its breath hit Felicity’s face and she craned her neck, trying to get as much distance between herself and the hideous inhuman thing in her face.

It pressed its face onto her shoulder and closed its mouth. Felicity screams had pierced the room and a few of the tied-up humans around her had flinched or yelled. A few had shouted for her release, while the things standing around laughed and jeered. Some of the creatures took the tearing of the things teeth on Felicity’s shoulder as a sign they could do the same so, as she thrashed; trying to dislodge his clenched jaw, they sauntered over to their own victims. A few having to share, one or two biting the same human.

Felicity felt her vision going dark again before the thing suddenly jerked back, startled by a scream that had been harshly cut off. It hadn’t sounded very human. Her vision was blurred as she heard shouts and yells. Felicity felt something wet hit her face and arm matching with a cut off scream to her left. Her heavy eyelids opened enough for her to spot something on the floor before hand covered them. She had started to weakly struggle. She shifted her leg and gasped before letting out a weak sob of pain.

“It’s ok. I won’t hurt you. Promise.”

The voice was soothing, if a little rough. It sounded young. Felicity slumped against the arms that held her, grasping for the freedom from the nightmare she was living. Looking for comfort.

“Thank you” was the last thing she uttered before the darkness slinked its way into her view.

The beginning sign of her consciousness was the sound of her breathing. Felicity could her hear breaths in and out. Then the sound of beeping reached her ears. It was steady and constant. Felicity found herself struggling to lift her eyelids. She began to panic. Thoughts made their way into her head. Did the creatures still have her? Was she going to die? Where was the nice man? The one that had comforted her before she had lost consciousness. Was her mother worried?

As Felicity’s overactive brain had begun to panic, she felt a hand on her arm.

“Its ok. Your fine. Its al alright Your safe, we got you out of there. There is no need to stress. Focus on my voice, your all right. There is no one here to help you.”

That voice wasn’t the nice man from before. It was less rough, more smoothing and younger. Felicity let herself absorb what the boy was saying (it was definitely a boy and not a man. It was quite high pitched). She forced herself calm down and it was only then she noticed that the beeps had sped up and were just starting to slow down again.

“That’s really good. My name is Sam. Can you tell me your name?”

Felicity tried to open her mouth and felt it widen a bit, but she couldn’t do much more than that. She felt herself start to stress again. She felt utterly defenceless. She couldn’t move, call for help or anything.

“Hey, its ok. No need to worry. How about you just move your arm or twitch you fingers? Is that alright?”

Felicity struggled for a second on her breathing before focusing on her arm. It was harder than she thought it would be. Her small arm gave one tiny twitch. Deciding to move on from that, she ignored ‘Sam’s’ words of encouragement and tried to move her fingers. The boy named Sam placed his hand in Felicity’s and she concentrated on the feeling. Eventually she was able to give his hand a firm squeeze.

“Well done. That was really strong of you. You did really well. Is it alright if I sit here and chat with you? Give my hand one squeeze for yes and two for no.”

Felicity gave his hand one squeeze.

“Thank you.”

Sam’s voice became soft and comforting as he said, “Can I ask you some questions on what happened?”

The beeping in the room sped up a fraction.

Felicity was always an old soul, as her mother liked to say, and she wasn’t stupid. She could guess that what took her wasn’t human and she had already accepted that. What she hadn’t accepted was the man the creature was disguised as. It had looked kind, like one of the men her friends had as dads. The thought that anyone of those men could be another creature was terrifying. There were also women in the crowd of things. They looked like anyone on the street. How could she live knowing anyone could be one of those creatures.

The beeping had slowly increased in speed again.

What if one came to her house? What about her mom? What could she do? They were so much stronger than her and Felicity wasn’t ignorant enough to assume that they were the only things out there. There would probably be more that also looked like normal people. How would she be able to tell the difference? What happened to the people who couldn’t?

The question crossed her mind before the image of the man on her neck, tearing out her skin and blood. It was clear to what happened to those who couldn’t. The image came back with the memory of pain. Pain that she didn’t want to think about.

She was suddenly jerked out of her thought when the hand in hers gave a rough squeeze, pulling her back into reality and out of the endless abyss of questions and worries. The hand was rough, calloused. It had bobbles here and there. Thinking on Sam’s hands lead her to thinking about her rescue. They had come for her. They had saved her. That was when it hit her.

They were the ones who were able to tell. Able to see who was a creature and who was not.

The thought gave her an air of safety. They were able to keep her safe. They were able to get rid of the creatures that had her. If they could do that, they could do a lot.

The beeping had started to slow again, and she gathered herself before giving a small hesitant squeeze.

“Thank you. Did you get any of the vamps... err... the man that had you’s blood in your mouth?”

Felicity was confused for a moment. Was the creature called a vamp? Why had he corrected himself, saying it was a man? Either way, she thought she should answer.

She gave two small squeezes and Sam let out what sounded like a sigh of relief.

“Ok good. Did you get a count of how many people were tied up around you? Not the people standing up but also held captive.”

Felicity thought back. She normally had a really good memory when it came to computer stuff and codes. But otherwise, she was normal. She tried to picture the room she was in. It came back in startling clarity. She gave one squeeze.

“Can you give me a squeeze for every people tied up other than you?”

Felicity give one long squeeze as accent before delivering squeezes in bursts until she had counted every person in her memory. She came up with six people other than herself.

It seemed that this wasn’t a good thing as Sam immediately started to shift in her grip. Felicity became worried. Was something wrong? Had she done something? She gave one long firm squeeze to Sam’s hand, but he didn’t seem to notice. He was fiddling with something in his other hand. Felicity fought hard for a second before she was finally able to open her eyes, though it wasn’t very much. He was holding a phone. He looked lanky, with hair that covered his face. But she could see muscles hidden beneath hic baggy clothes.

She shut her eyes again before focusing.

“What’s wrong?”

Her young voice has hoarse and rough. It hurt her throat and it took a lot of effort, but she needed to know. She could feel Sam struggle for a second before cracking.

“We found one more captive than you saw, and we think that one of the people that took you blended in with them.”

Felicity was confused again. Sam had once again referred to the things as people, as humans. It was confusing. Then she processed what he had said and had to focus on his hand in hers to keep herself from spiralling again. She was proud in that the beeping didn’t do more than hitch for a second before stabilising. Sam seemed a little relieved she didn’t start to panic again and breathed out deeply. Felicity had an idea. It would be hard and take effort, but it would help her saviours.

“I..” she had to swallow here as her throat was too dry to talk, “I can what they looked like.”

Hopefully, that was enough for him to tell what she meant because she couldn’t say anymore. Luckily, he seemed to get it as he gripped her hand tighter and did something with his phone.

“I am just going to call my dad and older brother, so they know what’s going on. Is that ok?”

Felicity gave his hand one small squeeze and peeled her eyes open as much as she could. It was easier than before, and she got her eye lids up all the way. Her sight was a little blurry, but she didn’t want to blink in case she couldn’t open her eyes a third time. She saw Sam holding his phone up to his face. His eyes were closed, and it was clear he was stressed. She held his hand tightly in her little fingers. It made him jump. His eyes opened and Felicity sent him a small smile. He smiled back and clearly tried to relax. Although it didn’t work very well, his face had less lines on it, so Felicity took it as a win and closed her eyes again.

“Hey dad, we were right a vamp hid among the people we rescued… No, wait… Hang on a second… I said HANG ON… I have a way to find out who it was… Yes… No… Listen will you. One of the survivors is a small girl who remembers everyone… Yes, I checked… Room 278… Yes, in the hospital, she survived a vampire attack… Kind of… Just get here.”

Felicity had forced her eyes open during his phone call so she could watch Sam’s face. It had gone through a series of expressions, from focused, to angry, to exasperated before hanging up. He had sighed deeply after the call and she wondered why a phone call could make him feel so many things. But then she remembered her own dad and understood.

“My dad left.”

She had wanted to say something to comfort him. She had not meant to talk about herself, yet here she was. She had closed her eyes, finding it easier to talk with her eyes closed than open.

“He walked out when I last year, yet I can hardly even remember him already. I always get jealous whenever any of my friends get picked up by their dad when I don’t have one. I hardly ever see my mom; she’s always working. So, I go to school by myself, I go home by myself, I go to the shops by myself. I don’t like it. So, whenever I can, I go on the computer. I am really good at coding and hacking. I hacked into my school once. No one has found out yet. It’s great.”

Felicity found herself just talking. Her rough voice eventually became smoother over time, especially after Sam gave her some water. Looking back on it, she thought that she was most likely trying to distract Sam. She didn’t like the sad and angry expression he showed on his face.

“My name is Felicity by the way. I haven’t said that have I. Sorry. I would shake your hand but mine feels really heavy so I can’t lift it. You said you had a brother right. I always wanted a sibling. I don’t think we would get along though, I’m not very sociable and I act a lot older than most people my age. My mom calls me an old soul all the time, says I’m too mature. What’s it like having a brother?”

Felicity knew she was rambling at this point, but she didn’t really mind. She found that her young brain found a kind of kinship with Sam.

“…Its nice. He’s four years older than me and has taken care of me since I was six months old. He has pretty much raised me since then. That was when something killed my mom and my dad when crazy.”

Felicity pulled her eyes open and gripped Sam’s hand. She noticed he said ‘something’ not ‘someone’. Something like the so called ‘vampires’ that took her. They sat there for a while, before the door to the room opened. Sam jumped to his feet as two people walked in. They were both tall. One was a lot older than both Sam and the other one. Felicity supposed that was their dad. He looked imposing and kind of scary.

“Hello, I’m Felicity. I assume you’re the ones that are going to kill the last of the things that grabbed me and the others.”

Not even a beat was missed. Felicity was prouder of that then she should be but quickly moved on. She did close her eyes though as she was beginning to get tired.

“Sam called them ‘Vampires’ or ‘Vamps’, I always heard that Vampires looked a little different but anyway. Sam also kept referring to them as ‘people’ or ‘the man that took me’ which was kind of confusing, because they were certainly not ‘people’ despite how they looked. I mean, I doubt an ordinary man could tear into my shoulder with his teeth.” There was a small jump in the beeps, but Felicity moved swiftly on, “Maybe they could, I guess. I don’t know. Anyway, I’m rambling, do you want me to describe the ones tied up or do you want to show me pictures or something because I can’t move. I think it’s probably because of all the blood I lost but anyway.”

It seemed that only Sam wasn’t surprised by how Felicity acted. There was an air of incredulousness in the room, that Felicity often found whenever she rambled on about something for too long. She started to feel a bit self-conscious when the silence continued, and she twitched her fingers, looking for comfort in Sam’s hand. Sam gave a small twitch back, so she assumed everything was ok.

“So… are we gonna get this show on the road or not.”

That was the soothing voice from before. When she was still tied up. No time to thank him though. If one of those things were still around, they had to get rid of it.

“We have pictures of those we saved. Look at them.”

Felicity decided she didn’t like that voice. That wasn’t a request for help or assistance, that was an order. She didn’t like it but decided to move on for the time being. She compelled her eyes open once more. And looked. She saw that soothing voice was holding up two photos. There was a small pile by where her feet were on the bed.

“It’s not either of them.”

He dropped the photos and picked up two more.

“Neither of them either.”

Two more came up and Felicity froze. She didn’t recognise one of them.

“The woman on the right. I don’t remember her. She wasn’t tied up.”

At once, all three of them stood up to leave. Felicity realised that she probably wasn’t going to see them again. The mean man and the one with a soothing voice left and it was only Sam left in the room. He was by the door when Felicity spoke.

“Give me a number to call.”

It wasn’t a request or an order. More like a statement. He was going to give her a number. And he did. He was clearly in a hurry, so he just grabbed a nearby tissue and scrambled to write something down before hastily returning to her side and shoving it into her open hand.

“Its not mine but a friend’s. He’ll fill everything in. Just tell him that ‘Sam Winchester’ told you about him. Be honest when you talk.”

Then he was out the door. Felicity wondered if he knew why she wanted some kind of contact. Maybe he thought it was for a friend, or comfort. If he did, He was wrong. It had occurred to her, as they all ran out the door, that they protected people. They saved people from the monsters and things. But who helped them? There had to be someone who told them how to stop things, how to protect people.

Felicity couldn’t outright help them. She wasn’t in any way good at combat or so called ‘field’ work. But she was good at learning.

She closed her hand and felt the tissue in her grasp.

She was going to learn so that one day she could help Sam and his brother.

Maybe they would meet again this way.

She hoped so.

After the Winchesters saved her life, Felicity was returned to her mother. It turned out Felicity had been unconscious for a day and her mom had been near hysterical. Eventually everything was explained, and her mother had to stop crowding her so she could sleep. It took a while. The moment Felicity was alone in the hospital, she looked at the tissue still gripped in her hand, making sure not to nudge her shoulder. It had been crumpled but the hurriedly written numbers were still clear enough to read. Just. After typing it in, she waited. She was nervous. Would she be able to help? Really?

Her thoughts were interrupted as a voice sounded on the other side.

“Yes.”

The voice sounded like a man. It was gruff and had a weary tone to it.

“H-hello. Um, I’m Felicity from Las Vegas. Sam told me to call you. Sam Winchester. Him, his brother and dad saved me from a vampire attack yesterday.”

The silence on the other end was deafening and Felicity wondered whether she had been cut off before the gruff voice spoke again.

“Vampire eh. Yeah, I know bout that. So, what do ya want?”

Felicity hesitated for a second before blurting it out.

“I want to help.”

Silence. Not even a cricket.

“I mean. Not with the actual fighting. I’m only nine and, even then, I’m small for a nine-year-old and have no experience in anyway with anything like that. I want to help with the background stuff. The research and things like that. I am really good with a computer and hacking. I told Sam before, I hacked into my school. It was really easy. B-but, anyway. I want to help. Can I, please?”

The gruff voice on the other end was still quiet. Felicity began to get really nervous and the beeping, which she was still attached to, started to speed up. Clearly the man on the other end noticed.

“what’s that sound?”

“Oh, that the monitor. I’m still in the hospital. I… um… lost a lot of blood. So, I’m all hooked up. The doctor people won’t let me out yet. I had to get a transfusion and everything.”

Felicity forced her mouth shut. She needed to stop rambling all the time It was a bad habit that she needed to break at some point.

In a smaller voice, she said, “I’m sorry. I ramble all the time. My mom calls it a vocal vomit.”

The voice on the other end sighed loudly and Felicity fidgeted with the hem of the blanket she was covered in with her free hand.

“What didja say ya name is again?”

She hurried to answer.

“Felicity Smoak.”

A breath was sounded on the other end. One of resignation this time.

“You’re not going to let this go, are ya?”

Felicity smiled widely, even though the man couldn’t see it.

“Nope. Never. I’m persistent like that.”

“Guess I hav'ta then.”

It was muttered quietly, and Felicity wondered whether she was meant to hear it or not but the gruff voice spoke up louder as he spoke next.

“I’m Bobby Singer. Welcome to the team… Ya idjit.”

Felicity smiled wider and said cheerfully, “Nice to meet you Mr Bobby.”

A short derisive laugh was sounded on the other end.

“Nice to meet ya too.”

That the first time Felicity to a man called Bobby Singer and how she entered into the world of the supernatural.


	2. How Felicity Met the Winchesters for a second time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set just after Season 2, Episode 2 'Everybody Loves a Clown'.  
> John has just died.  
> Dean is 27.  
> Sam is 23.  
> Felicity is 17.  
> Have fun reading!

After the Winchesters saved Felicity, she spent many hours on calls with Bobby. She began to consider him as, if not as a father figure, a trusted friend. Felicity got to know the old hunter quite well over time. She learned the names of most of the hunters out there, including the Winchesters. Felicity also learnt as much as she could about the monsters that they hunted, getting as much information from Bobby and the internet as she could. Bobby eventually started to go to her for research and such for hunts. She even helped out the Winchesters in the background of a couple of cases, though they didn’t know it.

Both Bobby and Felicity agreed that she should remain out of the hunting picture. Neither of them wanted Felicity to receive any of repercussions that came with the hunter life (such as death, injury, eternal isolation, the list goes on), so they kept her a secret. Not even Ellen or Jo knew she existed, and they had agreed to try and keep it that way for as long as possible, though neither knew how long that would be.

The first time Felicity and Bobby actually met in person was several years after they had originally been introduced to each other. Felicity had just left her hometown and mother to go to M.I.T. She had called Bobby and he had agreed to pick her up at Jefferson Lines for a temporary meet up at his Salvage Yard, which she had heard so much about. She would spend the night or two there in one of his spare rooms, before he would give her a lift back to Jefferson Lines so she could catch her train to her new home for the next couple of years.

However, they had to have a long conversation beforehand. Bobby was a bit of a mess at that point in time. John Winchester had just died under highly suspicious circumstances and Bobby had taken it upon himself to take care of the two Winchester boys until they were better. Both physically as well as mentally, or as mentally better they could get considering they were hunters. It had been a week and the two boys had just gone on their first case for a while. Felicity knew that they shouldn’t be back during the time she was there, but secretly, she had half-hoped they would be. They were two people who didn’t do well with accepting emotions, even worse when actually dealing with them. Added together with Bobby, who was just as emotionally stunted as them, and being in a confined place with only each other, it was inevitable for it to end in some kind of emotional explosion.

Which would not be good… For anyone. So, she hoped, really hoped that they would be back with enough time that she could give them both a hug. She didn’t really care if they wanted one or not. She knew they needed one so, if she was able to, she was going to deliver. And if they didn’t let her give them a hug, she was going to at least give them all the comfort she could at a 17-year-old stranger. There was also that tiny part of her that was still a small, injured nine-year-old girl that wanted her heroes and saviours to feel better. But she wasn’t going to admit that to them or anyone else. Nope. Never.

When Felicity arrived at Jefferson Lines, she decided to perch on a half wall next to the station. She wasn’t quite sure when Bobby would arrive, so she waited. As she did, she got out her phone and worked on the planning of code formula. She was hoping for it to be able to hack any system. A ‘super virus’ if you will. It would be extremely helpful when it came to helping out with aliases and things like that. There was also a bit of her that was doing it, just to see if she could. Only a small part though... Obviously... She had only just started to work on it and was already getting the feeling that it would take a while for her to complete it, plus she would probably end up needing some outside help. But, hey, it was a long-term project. She would probably be working on it for the next few years but, she didn’t particularly mind. It would give her something to do when she was bored or had nothing else to do.

As she was sitting there, she periodically checked for Bobby’s 1971 Chevrolet Chevelle but didn’t spot it for ages. She ended up waiting for about 10 minutes before she heard a rev of a car. She looked up and there the car was with Bobby sitting in it, as clear as day in the driver’s seat. He pulled up beside her and opened the door.

“Well. Ya getting in?”

Felicity smiled widely and jumped up. She grabbed her bags and practically ran over to the car. She pulled the back door open with a little more force than she meant to in her excitement, chucked in her bags, slammed it shut. Tugged open the front door, jumped in and turned to face Bobby. He looked exactly like she imagined, a bit scruffy and clearly tired but smiling. He sounded identical as well. It was the same voice she had heard for nearly half her life. She beamed at him and held out her hand.

“Nice to finally meet you in person. Felicity Smoak, 17-year-old master hacker and future M.I.T graduate at your service.”

Bobby chuckled roughly and grasped her outstretched hand. His hand was covered in callouses and scars. It was coarse to the touch. Not that Felicity minded much.

“Bobby Singer, Paranoid Bastard Hunter at yours.”

Felicity spluttered loudly as Bobby suddenly poured liquid from a flask all over her. Bobby laughed loudly at her reaction. She had completely forgotten about the hunter ‘checks’ so being covered in cold Holy Water took her by surprise. She didn’t fuss as he brought out a small silver knife from a picket, took it to her hand and nicked it, instead she sat there in her seat and pouted.

“No age mentioned there I see. Shy are you? You know I can very easily find out your age, even if you don’t tell me. As well as… literally everything else about you. And all the skeletons in your closet.”

“Yep, but ya ain’t gonna are ya.”

Felicity grinned. When Bobby had finally realised her hacking expertise after she had gotten into his phone, he had made her promise to never look any information about him or anyone else he knew up. She had promised, and Felicity hadn’t broken it yet and had no intention to in the future.

“Nope. But I like to keep you on your old man toes.”

“Excuse me. I ain’t old yet. I’ll be old when I’m dead.”

Felicity smiled wider and shifted in her seat until she sat comfortably. Bobby started the car up and got ready for the drive to the infamous Salvage Yard. It was beginning to get dark out and she thought she might have a small nap on the way there. As well as hopefully dry out her clothes from all the Holy Water she had poured on her.

“Sure, sure.”

When Felicity was woken, it was to Bobby’s gruff voice muttering.

“Balls. What are they doin back already?”

She rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked up. The salvage yard was identical to how Bobby had described. The only difference was a banged-up Chevy Impala in front and two boys standing over it. They were clearly at the cool down period of an argument but honestly, Felicity didn’t really care. She was more concerned with looking them over. Sam had grown a lot since she had seen him and, to be fair, so had Dean. They both looked wearier. They had more scars on what little skin she could see than she remembered, and she would be willing to bet a lot that was something that was shared with the rest of their body.

It was also clear they had just come back from a hunt as they were covered in injures. Her mothering instincts immediately kicked in and, from the look he sent her, it was obvious that Bobby knew it. He had gotten to know her exceedingly well after hearing her grow up through their numerous calls and talks and had been on the receiving end of the mother in her one too many times. He knew that Felicity was a carer and a persistent one at that, so it was no surprise that he didn’t even bother to discourage her when she jumped out the car the moment he pulled up.

“How injured are you two? You know what, whatever. Get in the house so I can fix you.”

The Winchester boys stopped talking. They looked over at her and practically froze. The shock on their faces at a tiny 15-year-old-looking girl that they didn’t know, ordering them about, was amusing enough that Felicity heard Bobby snort from behind her as he grabbed the food they had bought on the way over to fill Bobby’s empty cupboards. Felicity just stood there, growing more and more impatient.

“Well. Why are you not moving?”

It seemed that Dean had finally regained control of his functions.

“Hey. Who are you to tell us what to do...?”

“Don’t even bother to argue with her. Trust me. It’s pointless.”

Bobby had left the car and was heading towards the house with the bags. Sam and Dean looked at each other, looked at Bobby, before turning back to Felicity, not moving. She sighed loudly and started to march towards them. Neither really bothered to put up any defences as she stormed in their direction, not really seeing her as a threat. Their mistake and not one they would make again. She ended up stopping only when she was a bit too close to both of them for comfort, but they didn’t really do more about it then shift uncomfortably. Bobby stopped by the door so he could watch the show from a safe distance

Felicity looked them both over a couple of times before jabbing Dean in the ribs and kicking Sam in the legs, having decided those were the most injured part of both boys. She heard Bobby chuckling behind her as Sam’s leg gave out and Dean doubled over.

“Get in the house so I can make sure your both not dying or something like that as it would kind of be really anticlimactic for me. To finally meet the Winchester boys again, only for them both to die pathetically at my feet.”

She turned around sharply, walked past the still laughing Bobby, stormed into the house, and started to go through the cupboards, looking for a med kit. She heard Bobby enter behind her, “In the one to the left,” was all he said before travelling over to the fridge to undoubtedly get a beer and put away the food. She turned to that cupboard and snooped inside. Sure enough, there were bandages, cotton swabs, antiseptic wipes, and everything else you would expect to help treat most wounds out there.

Felicity only turned around when she heard the door open. Both Winchesters walked in, Sam limping and Dean clutching his ribs. She pointed at the chairs at Bobby’s table. They obediently, if a bit wearily, sat down. Felicity fussed about them for 10 minutes. Bandaging their cuts, making sure that Dean’s ribs weren’t cracked or damaged too badly, and that Sam’s leg wasn’t broken or sprained. She didn’t say much as she did all of it, just let the boys talk to Bobby. It seemed that the two of them had made half of a headway towards accepting their grief… Well… It seemed that they had started to accept that the feeling they had was grief and that was about it. But, considering they were Winchesters, that was pretty good.

Eventually, she had satisfied the mother in her that the two of them were ok and started to travel back towards Bobby’s car so she could grab her bags. She knew from Bobby, that they didn’t generally eat homemade food much, so she had thought ahead and grabbed some stuff to cook, which was what was in the bags Bobby grabbed. Felicity knew she couldn’t cook, but she guessed Dean could as he must of learnt at some point to feed Sam (the fact that he had to made her a little bit mad but she moved swiftly on). As she headed towards the door to get the stuff, she heard a voice call behind her.

“Hey, where ya goin?”

She turned and saw Bobby calling out to her. His words had brought the Winchesters attention back to her. It was a bit disconcerting that their heads actually turned to face her at exactly the same time.

“I am going to get my bags from the car while I wait for Dean to make us all dinner in your unused kitchen.”

Dean had squawked at her words and Sam sniggered loudly at his brother. Bobby blatantly ignored the both of them and nodded to her to continue. She started to head towards the car again and it was only once she was outside did she hear Dean exclaim, “who the hell even IS she?” and she laughed to herself. Both of them were just like Bobby described. Which meant she had a lot of work to do in terms of helping them feel better by the time she left. Especially as morning only looked like it was in a couple of hours. So, they would both be tired and probably irritable, depending on how well their hunt went.

Felicity sighed and continued her journey to Bobby’s car. She opened the door, grabbed the last two bags in there, closed the door and headed back to the house. She wondered how the evening was going to go. It could go well, or it could go bad, and that was it. In Felicity’s tired mind those were the only two options. She walked back into the house and paused to look around. Sam was sniggering, Bobby wasn’t in the room and Dean was standing in the kitchen, wearing a ‘Kiss the cook’ apron and pouting (not that Felicity thought he would ever admit it).

“Why does Bobby even have that?”

They hadn’t heard her come back in, which only became obvious to her when both immediately jumped and went for weapons. Dean, for a gun tucked in his trousers. Sam, for very sharp knife he seemed to pull out of nowhere. Felicity so hadn’t meant to startle them and cautiously placed her bags on the floor before putting her hands up.

“Um… Don’t shoot. I would greatly appreciate not being shot. That would be nice. No stabbing as well please. I don’t think I can deal with that again. Last time really hurt. Not that you two would remember it. You know what, I am going to close my mouth now.”

She nervously laughed herself out of her ramble. The brothers were looking at each other as they put away their weapons. It looked like neither had expected her to act like she did, given how she reacted to them earlier. They probably had expected her to act more like Jo. She heard they had met during their hunt from Bobby and Felicity was sad she missed it. It was most likely very amusing. She internally reminded herself to ask Bobby to ask Ellen what happened for her. Seeing as Ellen didn’t know she existed…

Sometimes she felt like Bobby’s secret love child with the way both her and Bobby hid her from everyone.

“So… What’s for dinner? I’m assuming you are actually going to make something as your wearing the apron. I’m not going to kiss you by the way. Just saying. You’re not really my type. I go for more smart types like your brother. Though it does help that your both really attractive. I bet you’re both really fit shirtless… Wow, I can’t believe I actually said any of that out loud. I should just stop talking. Yep, going to be quiet now.”

Felicity was sure she was bright red as both Sam and Dean started at her. She was practically a tomato when Dean started to laugh loudly. Sam had gone a bit pink before sending his brother what could be only named as a bitchface.

“Seriously Dean. Be. Quiet.”

Dean was practically bending over he was laughing so hard and it wasn’t long before Sam joined in. First through small sniggers, then to low chuckles, before finally to loud, outright laughs. To begin with, Felicity was mortified with humiliation. She hated that she rambled. One day she would accidently say something really important to someone she shouldn’t. But, for now, it only really served to act as a way to embarrass her in front of her literal childhood heroes. Yay her.

However, as she watched the two men who had just lost their father to the same demon that killed their mother and would inevitably spend the rest of their lives hunting the thing and all things like it, laugh themselves silly over something as stupid as her rambling. She found herself unable to really care that she had just embarrassed herself. Instead she just enjoyed the nearly uncontrollable way the two damaged men in front of her laughed.

By the time the two of them had finally calmed down, Bobby had walked in and him and Felicity had both just watched bemusedly at the scene.

“Are the two of you idjits done?”

Dean let loose a few more snickers and Sam was still grinning but Sam still nodded.

“Wow Bobby. You really know how to pick em. So, who are you?”

You could see the moment Dean upped his ‘flirt factor’. Sam just raised his eyes to the heavens, as if asking them for help. Bobby sighed.

“Oi. Keep it in ya pants.”

Sam chuckled but Dean seemed unfazed. He just raised an eyebrow at Felicity, waiting for her answer.

“Me. I’m a lawsuit waiting to happen. I am 17, Winchester.”

Dean froze. It took him a moment to process what she said. Once he had, he started to splutter. Sam let out a loud bark of laughter and Bobby snickered. Felicity sighed, before holding out her hand in Dean’s direction. He took it hesitantly.

“Felicity Smoak. We have actually met before, but I was only nine. You saved me from a vampire attack.”

She pulled down the turtleneck she was wearing to show the vicious scar that had remained after her harsh introduction into the supernatural.

“Sam gave me Bobby’s number, I called it and he adopted me. He showed me all the supernatural stuff and I became his secret researcher,” She turned slightly to direct her next words at Bobby. “I was thinking and it’s a bit like I’m your secret love child. You know; the sneaking, hiding my existence, never meeting in person. All that.”

“She’s been damned helpful, especially when I get a thousand calls from two idjit hunters who have no idea what they are doing.”

He sent a pointed look at the two Winchester boys in his house. It seemed that Bobby was just going to ignore what she said so Felicity just shrugged and looked back at the hunters. Dean seemed to of just excepted it and moved on, he had started to head towards the fridge, most likely looking for another beer, having finished his first one. Sam, however, had a curious look on his face.

“I remember that hunt. Remember Dean. The huge coven who had taken a bunch of victims for seeming no reason after almost no previous activity. Turned out it was a witch manipulating them into getting her sacrifices. It was really annoying to gank her as the police were all over it.

Dean paused in his beer grabbing and thought for a second.

“Yeah, I remember that. Oh, you were the vic who gave us the witch. The one Dad got mad at Sammy for being too friendly to.”

Bobby froze. It looked like he expected a fight to break out. So, it surprised him when Sam just laughed and commented on John’s paranoia, which got Dean chuckling as he opened his beer. Felicity smiled. That was what the boys needed; memories of their dad that didn’t cause fights, ones that they could look at fondly. If they ended up finding they couldn’t think of any, that would end up with them suppressing regret at not being nicer, or more obedient, or suppressing their rage at his parenting techniques. They needed to except that it was ok to be mad at him even if he was dead. That it was ok to miss him and that it was ok to except that their relationship hadn’t been anywhere close to being perfect. At least they had a relationship with their dad they could look back on. Felicity couldn’t say she had the same with her own father.

“Anyway, I came to visit Bobby on my way to M.I.T. I haven’t actually met him in person before so I thought this would be a nice time to do it.”

Sam looked up as she said that.

“You’re going to M.I.T? What are you studying?”

Felicity stood a little straighter as she spoke.

“I am hoping to graduate with a Masters in Cyber Security at the very least. I’m also working on a little side project that I might reach out to Ash for help with. Not that he would know who I actually am. I am good at protecting my identity. People in the dark part of the web know me as the Ghost Fox Goddess,” here, she ignored Bobby’s and Dean’s small snort at the name, “which I kind of hate. But someone started calling me that, and it stuck. It has become my Moniker since then and I have chatted with Ash under it before. He hasn’t been able to hack me yet and I am hoping it stays that way.”

“And what is your so called ‘little side project’?”

“That is a secret until I can confirm that it works the way I want it to.”

Felicity ended up sleeping at Bobby’s for two nights before finally leaving for M.I.T. She spent that time getting to know the Winchesters better, eating Deans fabulous food (God did that man know how to cook) and making sure all three of the hunters in the Salvage Yard were able to pass the Felicity Emotional Stability Test (FEST for short). They all ended up passing, though it had been close, and only because she had given them a large amount of benefit of the doubt, and she told them so. It ended with Dean being sulky, Sam being a little awkward and Bobby laughing.

When she was on her way out, she got two Winchester hugs, though one was a little more forced and uncomfortable than the other. She also got both their numbers with promises that they would call at least once every two weeks to keep her updated. What could she say? she had grown very fond of the two of her boys (they were hers now). They had both been very hesitant, especially once Bobby mentioned that he had promised her, missed the call ones, and later found that Felicity had hacked into every piece of technology he had available, the FBI database to check he hadn’t been arrested and had finally found him on a hunt by getting into the security cameras. He had never missed one since.

The Winchester brothers had both looked incredulously at her. Felicity had merely shrugged and stated that she worried. They had promised, though Dean had needed a little encouragement before he finally gave in. Said encouragement came in the form of threatens of FBI hacking. Once two promises were made, they forced her to promise to be careful in return. She had grinned and simply said ‘never’. All three men, Bobby included, had groaned. Felicity had laughed hand waved furiously as she jumped into Bobby’s car and they started off.

Felicity smiled widely at the two boys shrinking figure, before settling down to take a nap.

“I love those two idjits as if they’re my own, but the day they find themselves free of danger will be the day I drop.”

Felicity had laughed boldly as she moved onto the next part of her life, with two new hunters in her contact list.


	3. What Happened When Sam Got Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set just as Sam got taken by the Azazel, during the year of Dean's Deal and just after Dean's deal comes due.  
> Bear in mind that spoilers for both shows will start to appear as we head further into the realm of cannon.  
> Dean is 28-29.  
> Sam is 24-25.  
> Felicity is 18-19.  
> I cried while writing this... So have fun!

Felicity knew the day was going to be awful before the phone call even arrived. She could just tell, so when it did and her whole world was destroyed, she was barely even surprised.

She hadn’t even gotten properly dressed when her phone rang. Noting the caller was Dean, she hurried to pick up. Sam and Dean had already had their allocated call for the two weeks, so she was rightly a bit concerned. However, Felicity was not overly worried yet. The boys called her occasionally for help with cases. Something in her gut told her that wasn’t the reason though. Her worst fear was realised when Dean spoke.

“They took Sammy. That Bastard took by little brother. I’m gonna Kill Him.”

Felicity stopped breathing. Her brain froze. Sam? It took Sam. No, it couldn’t. Not Sam. Her breathing was speeding up. She couldn’t hear what Dean was saying. What happened to Sam?

“FELICITY. Now is not the time. Get your shit together. You are going to help me find this Son of A Bitch so I can murder him. Okay.”

Felicity took a deep breath. Dean was right. Now was so not the time. They didn’t have a lot of time to waste. She threw herself onto her computer, opened it up and took another breath.

“What am I looking for?”

She could here Dean’s smile in his voice as he spoke.

“Atta girl. Ok. The Bastard wants Sam and the other children like him for something. We sent some stuff to Ash and we think he found something.”

“I know about that. He sent me it to help him look over, but I never got around to it. What did he find?”

“…Don’t know. Demons got to him and the rest of the roadhouse before we could.”

“Oh God.”

“Felicity, we can grieve later. Let’s find my brother while he…”

Dean trailed off but Felicity heard the silent words. _‘While he was still alive.’_ Felicity didn’t even let herself think there was any other option. Sam was alive and she was going to find him. She took a hesitant breath.

“I’ll look everywhere I can and call you back if... Once I find something.”

She heard the dial tone on her phone and dropped it onto the table.

“Ok so,” She was already hacking into the FBI and every other source she could find, “He took all the children that can do things. So, they will have all of gone missing at some point within a certain amount of time, setting the limit to the time Ava went missing. I think she was probably the first one they took.”

Felicity looked through surveillance cameras, witness reports and everything else under the sun.

“They are all most likely alive as they wouldn’t have gone through all this trouble to just kill them, so they need a place large enough to hold all of them. They are all grown adults to, so they need the space. An abandoned town somewhere maybe. It’ll be somewhere with lots of sightings of demons and other such things to keep people out.”

She looked through her searches then stopped.

She had found it.

She scrambled viciously for her phone. She speed dialled #9.

“DEAN. I found something.”

“Was it Cold Oaks?”

“Yeah… How did you know?”

“Psychic message. Bobby and Ellen thought it might be a trap. So, your vote of confidence is amazing right now.”

Felicity smiled grimly. She noted Ellen’s name but didn’t let it distract her from the task at hand.

“I am pretty sure it is Cold Oaks so tell Bobby you have my support. Ellen will be confused why he suddenly changed his mind. At this point I don’t mind if you tell her about me as long as it gets you moving.”

“Got it.”

“And Dean… Please be careful. Please.”

“…I’ll call you once I have my brother back and the bastard is dead. You hear me. I Will be calling you soon. Okay?”

“Okay. I’ll talk to you later.”

The dial tone rang in her ear. Felicity slowly placed the phone back on the counter and grasped her head in her hands. Everyone at the roadhouse was dead. Sam was missing, Dean and Bobby along with Ellen and undoubtedly Jo, if she was even still alive, were all walking into what was probably going to be their last hunt. Felicity thought she was going to cry. She was so close to breaking down that she didn’t know what to do.

Ellen and Jo didn’t even know she existed, nor did anyone that had died at the roadhouse. But Felicity knew them. She knew Ash. She knew him. She talked to him. They even had an ongoing competition within the hacking community. Felicity also knew a lot of the regulars, the ones who were probably there when the demons arrived. The ones who were probably dead now.

Felicity didn’t think she would be getting much sleep that night.

Felicity was still awake when Dean called next. She had spent a long time sitting in the same place Dean had left her before the feeling of uselessness practically drowned her. She spent the rest of the time going through the stuff Ash sent and her stomach dropped more every sentence she read.

She was just finishing it up when Dean called.

“What happened? Are you all ok? Did you find Sam? Dean? Talk to me?”

There wasn’t any noise on the other side, just ragged breathing. He had been crying.

“…dean.”

Felicity’s voice was weak. She didn’t know if she wanted to know what happened. She could already tell. Only one thing would make Dean openly cry like this.

“How can I bring him back?”

His voice was hoarse. Desperation practically seeped from every word. Felicity’s mind immediately went to the one fool proof way she knew. A demon deal. She wouldn’t tell him though. She would not help him do something that would destroy himself as well as Sam. The guilt and anger would ruin Sam and the hopelessness would overcome Dean. She already knew it. Felicity knew her two boys far too well.

Dean also knew her too well for her liking. He could tell she knew something.

“Felicity, if you know a way and don’t tell me. I will hunt you down. I make you tell me. Don’t think for one second, I wouldn’t. If its for Sammy, I would do anything.”

“I know.”

Her voice was broken. She had started crying. That was the problem. There wasn’t a single thing that Dean wouldn’t do for his brother. If it meant killing her. He would do it, and Felicity didn’t really mind. Sam would always come first for Dean, just as Dean always came first for Sam. Felicity was more than happy with second or third in both their hearts. There weren’t a lot of people in there and she was beyond overjoyed to even be thought of.

That was why she couldn’t tell Dean.

“I can’t tell you. Come over here if you want. Come to M.I.T to find me. I have no problem with that. But I will not help you ruin Sam’s life as well as your own.”

“Fine.”

Dean’s voice was steeled. Cold.

“I’ll find someone else to help me. Don’t bother calling again.”

The moment Dean hung up; Felicity was dialling #70 into her phone.

“BOBBY. Dean is going to do something stupid. You have got to stop him. He is going to make a deal. And the Demon wants to open the doors to hell. He was creating Generals in the Children. That’s what the whole, kill each other or I’ll kill you thing was. He was finding the strongest.”

“WHAT. What is that idjit doin? I’m gonna find him. I’ll keep ya updated or get Ellen to call you.”

He was gone before she could even thank him.

It was well into the next before she got a call. Felicity hadn’t slept the entire night and had spent the beginning of the day pacing. She had yelled at Cooper the moment he walked in through her door. He had left and she hadn’t spared him a second thought.

When the call came, she was crying. She didn’t even check who it was before answering.

“Hello?”

“Felicity? Are you okay?”

Felicity’s heart stopped. She choked and started full on bawling.

“SAM. OMG. You’re okay. You’re Alive. Thank God. Thank God. Wait, what happened? What did Dean do? Is he okay? Is everyone else alive? What about Bobby and Ellen? Is Jo still alive? What about…”

Sam chuckled softly, interrupting her never ending flow of questions and worries. He sounded tired.

“I am so glad to hear your voice. Some normality is exactly what I need right now.”

Felicity could hear him sigh briefly before he spoke again.

“Everyone is alive, Jo included. The doors to hell were opened temporarily before we managed to close them and kill yellow eyes… Dad was there. He got himself out of hell and helped us kill it.”

Felicity smiled. She had never really liked John, but he cared about his kids. No matter how bad he was at showing it. Of course, he would climb his way out of hell to help his children. She expected no different from him. Felicity’s half-smile was torn down with Sam’s next words.

“… Dean made a deal.”

Felicity let out a hiss. She had _Told_ him. She had told him that he would ruin his family if he did it.

“Felicity… Did you tell him what to do?”

Felicity gaped. Did Sam really expect that she would? That she didn’t know him well enough to know what he would have wanted her to do in that situation?

“No. I didn’t. I knew that was the only way to bring you back. He called me asking for one. And I wouldn’t tell him.” She was starting to cry again a bit at this point. “I wouldn’t tell him. Because I wasn’t going to help him destroy you. And thinking of that. Sam if you dare even think about blaming yourself in anyway shape or form. I am going to be so annoyed. I will be so angry; you don’t even know how angry I’ll be.”

Sam was laughing weakly on the other end. There was a comfortable silence while Felicity just basked in the sound of his breathing. If he was breathing, it meant he was alive.

“… Thank you for not telling him. I know it was pointless in the end but thank you anyway.”

Felicity smiled shakily. She knew the consequences of not telling Dean. He will probably never want to speak to her again. She had tried to prevent him from saving his little brother, that probably made her an enemy in his book.

“… I love you all so much. You don’t even understand. You boys, Bobby, even Ellen and Jo despite never meeting them, all mean so much to me. But I will never help any of you in a self-destructive slide to hell… Literally in this case.”

Felicity choked out the last four words.

“How long has he got?”

“… A year.”

Felicity had to stop the helpless sob that bubbled up from escaping her mouth. Sam didn’t need pity. Nor did Dean. Or Bobby. Or Ellen. Or Jo. What they needed was a pro-hacker. And she was going to give it to them.

“So… Do you want me to start looking for ways to get out of the deal now or later?”

Felicity could practically hear the relief and gratitude from the other side of the phone.

“Later. It sounds like you haven’t slept, and you need some or you will collapse.”

Felicity laughed with Sam joining in. They said goodbye before hanging up with promises to visit if they were anywhere in the nearby area. Felicity neglected to mention how angry Dean had been at her when she refused to tell him about deals. She had decided that Sam didn’t necessarily need to know that. His relationship with his brother was always fragile and would be more so now than unusual. They didn’t need Dean’s argument with her to get in the way. They needed each other much more than they needed her.

Again, this fact didn’t bother her in anyway. It only made her more determined than ever to find a way to get Dean out of his deal. If the situation ended with only one brother alive, they would almost definitely end up spiralling into a hurricane of either self-destruction or they would end up hurting others. Both situations were bad and to be avoided.

Felicity sighed as she collapsed into bed. She would find a way to help the two boys, even if she killed herself in the process.

**5 months into the deal:**

Felicity was going near crazy. Time was running out and she hadn’t found out a single way to get out of a deal. The only two ways she had found were to make another deal that cancelled out the first, such as someone else making a deal for Dean to have everlasting life or something like that, or to kill the demon that killed held the original contract.

As of current, both options were impossible. Sam had killed the Crossroads demon Dean had made a deal with first, without getting any answers on who actually held the contract and Sam had adamantly refused to let Felicity make a deal. He had actually dragged her back from a crossroads once he had gotten wind of what she was doing.

They had become a lot closer, with Sam visiting at least once a month, pulling a kicking a screaming Dean with him. Not actually. In reality he just sat in stony silence and refused to speak to her. The only time that they had actually talked was after Sam had stopped her from making a deal, and he had shouted nonstop for over 20 minutes. She had shouted back. They had both screamed until their voices went hoarse before Sam had stopped them.

It was only then that they let her explain that she wasn’t going to make a deal with her soul on the line, though she had thought about it. Felicity was just going to exchange information. Not all demon deals included human souls. She had done some research on it. So, she was merely going to find what information a demon could want to make a deal like that. That was all.

After hearing her explanation, they had calmed down somewhat. Dean went back to a stony silence while Sam theorised with her what kind of information would work.

**7 months into the deal:**

At this point, Felicity was getting more and more nervous. She had been obsessively working on her so called ‘super virus’ with Cooper, who she had recently started dating. It was going well. Her searches for a way out of Dean’s was not. They had tried making an information deal, but the demon had been exceedingly uncooperative. First, it had refused to show up at all if the Winchesters were there. Then, it wouldn’t let her make a deal. The only information it Did give her was that she was much more scared of the demon that held Dean’s contract that the Winchester. That ended up being a bad decision when the two boys decided they had enough and ended up ganking the thing using a fancy knife.

She had started getting private phone calls with Sam, where he confessed, he had been talking to Ruby more. He said he was growing more and more frustrated with Dean’s attitude. He couldn’t understand why Dean wasn’t searching for a way out. The only thing he was doing was getting drunk, hooking up with strangers, and going on whatever newest hunt Sam dragged him too. Sam talked to Felicity in those hours when Dean was out at another girl’s house or at a bar. What he didn’t know was that Felicity was getting phone calls from Bobby as well as Dean in addition to him.

Felicity had become a person to vent too and she did her best to take in it her stride. Bobby called her every other day, instead of the usual every two weeks. He mostly listened while she talked. He came for the normalcy Felicity’s everyday life brought. Bobby listened to her gush about Cooper and about how their project was going. She talked to him about how she was slightly worried about Cooper’s mental health but was confident that she could help him out.

Dean’s calls started as a shameful one. His first call was at 3 am on an everyday Wednesday. He had called to apologise. He had admitted that he cared about her a lot and he knew that she had only been looking out for him, despite his determination that what he had done wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. They had several light debates on that. Well… She did her best to keep them light. She had varying amounts of success.

After their first talk, Dean called whenever. His calls didn’t really have a set schedule. He would mostly call late in the night. It led to Cooper thinking she was cheating on him until Felicity just introduced them. Because she clearly couldn’t introduce him as ‘Dean Winchester’ or ‘Sam Winchester’ as Sam also called late at night. Though his ‘late’ was usually Eleven pm to 1 am compared to Dean’s late of 3 am to 7 am.

Felicity ended up introducing them as ‘Sam and Dean Smoak’. They were supposed to be cousins of hers through her grandmother on her mother’s side. Cooper didn’t ask many more questions on that as he knew the subject of her mom was sort of shaky. He grew to kind of like Sam. He didn’t really like Dean’s flirty attitude, despite Felicity’s reassurances that he did that as just a joke to mock her for how she reacted when they first met.

He did ask about Bobby occasionally, but as his calls were normally at a sensible time of day, Cooper was often at lectures when he called. Felicity had emailed all three hunters her lecture schedule the moment the calls with them had started so they didn’t accidently call her during one as that would be both embarrassing and annoying. She cared about her education a lot.

**10 months into the deal:**

Felicity wasn’t even hiding her panic at this point. They only had two months until Dean’s deal came in and she had found nothing. The only whiff of information she had received was that it was a demon called ‘Lilith’. The moment she had gotten that information, she had delved into every site she could, both legal and illegal. She had pulled in favours from people who had forgotten they owed her one. She even started calling hunters that she found. She didn’t give them any specific information, but just noted she had enough power over the fact that she knew who and where they were and a lot of them were wanted in some shape or form that she could blackmail them into giving her all the information they had.

She didn’t feel particularly good about that move, but she was willing to do anything for Sam and Dean. At that point, she decided to put her morals aside. She even got Cooper to help her with some research. He didn’t quite understand why she needed information like that, but he had enough sense to not ask about it. Felicity had never appreciated him more than then.

Her phone calls with the hunters had gotten even more frequent. Sam had been obsessively calling her day and night the moment he had even a hint of a lead that might go somewhere. He also regularly updated her on his talks with Ruby. He was still convinced that she could help find a way out of the deal. Felicity knew better.

Dean had called her. He had finally admitted why he couldn’t help the search. That he refused to let Sam die again, even at the expense of his soul. He had admitted that he was scared. He was terrified that he would go down to the pit only to come back the very thing that he hunted, the thing that had murdered his mom and ruined his life. Felicity had jokingly asked him, while her heart ripped out of her chest, whether or not he would still be scared of flights if he came back. He had chuckled weakly and said that if he came back, she would be the third person to know, only after his brother and Bobby. She had laughed far too loudly in her misery and said that he better not go to Bobby’s if he did come back as she nearly drowned in Holy Water every time she went near him.

Dean had laughed a little more firmly and stated with a fond tone that Bobby would always be a paranoid bastard.

Felicity had sobbed herself to sleep, curled up against Cooper, once Dean had hung up.

**30 hours until the deal was due:**

Felicity hadn’t slept all week. She had been searching and searching. She had tried to locate Lilith but hadn’t found her. She had, however, found a way to locate her. She immediately sent the locator spell to Bobby. She was aching to go and see them before their big battle with Lilith. She had been repeatedly told she couldn’t, but Felicity wasn’t quite sure she cared what anyone told her. She had done everything she could. She had looked for every charm, weapon, and exorcism she could find that might even remotely harm Lilith and sent them all to Sam.

Felicity had called all three hunters. She had given assurances to Bobby that no matter what happened, it wasn’t his fault. That he couldn’t have done anything to stop it and that without him the Winchesters would be a lot worse off. In true Bobby fashion, He had merely said that ‘those two idjits wouldn’t survive a simple salt n’ burn without him there’ and for her to ‘shut up and to focus her brain on something useful.’ Felicity was able to read between the lines though and get his appreciation whatever Bobby said.

Sam’s call had been nothing but a whirlwind of questions and comforting words for both of them. Sam had asked questions he had already asked about four different times. Felicity responded with the answer and a soothing statement every time.

Dean’s call had mostly been her sobbing and him reassurances that he would be in touch ‘ _tomorrow’_ despite Felicity knowing full well that he didn’t think he would make it.

She told each and everyone of them that she loved them and would expect them to call her for their two-week check-up. And if they didn’t, she would find them.

She ended every single call sobbing.

**10 Hours Until The Deal Was Due:**

Felicity was hysterical. She couldn’t focus on her lectures. She couldn’t focus on Cooper. She couldn’t focus on anything but the three hunters that she had grown so very attached to and their suicide mission.

With 10 hours left on Dean’s deal, Felicity went fuck it. Felicity stole a car. She had learnt how to jump start one from Dean and she had learnt to drive it from Sam. So, she stole a car and drove to where she knew her boys were: New Harmony, Indiana. She didn’t notice the time pass as she drove. She just kept moving. Felicity didn’t even turn the radio on. She just sat there in total silence with only the grumble of the car to distract her.

She didn’t make it.

The timer she had set on her phone had gone and she wasn’t there yet. So, Felicity kept driving. It took her another five minutes before she arrived and two more to locate the hunters. As she arrived in town, she saw the bodies. At least a dozen were around a house and the door was open. Felicity headed for the damage but froze once she reached the door frame. Inside was Sam hugging his clearly dead brother with as much force as he could. Bobby was standing beside him with only a hand on his shoulder.

Bobby heard the creak of the door and spun around with a raised gun. Felicity didn’t even put her hands up. She just stared at the blood covering the floor. There was another girl next to Dean. One that Felicity recognised as Ruby’s meatsuit. She had a knife wound in her stomach and blood surrounding her. As Felicity’s eyes gaze set upon her, she noticed something.

“She’s still alive.”

Both boys turned to look at Felicity as she lunged for the injured girl. Felicity had noticed the faint, ragged, rise and fall of the woman’s chest. She pressed her head against it to check and there it was, a heartbeat. Definitely weak but a heartbeat all the same.

“Jesus.”

Bobby immediately began to move. He headed straight for the kitchen to get something to help, while Felicity pushed her hands onto the wound. Blood covered her fingers, but she tried not to focus on that.

Sam didn’t move. He only stared blankly. His eyes were unfocused and looked unseeing.

“SAM, GET YOU SHIT TOGETHER AND HELP THIS GIRL.”

It seemed Felicity swearing brought Sam back to reality. Felicity had always tried to swear as little as possible as she could, so it was always impactful when she actually did. His body shook and his eyes unblurred. But his grip on Dean’s body didn’t loosen.

“It was her. She was Lilith. She let the Hellhounds get Dean.”

“It’s not her anymore so get yourself together and SAVE her. That’s what you two do isn’t it. You Save people.”

That seemed to shake Sam out of his stupor enough for him to help and it wasn’t long before the woman was bandaged with the chance of her dying minimised.

Felicity looked back at Sam as they each got into their cars to drive away. Felicity in stolen one, Bobby in his and Sam in the Impala. He looked so lost. Felicity made up her mind. She closed the car door she had half opened and walked over to Sam. He looked up at her wearily as she approached, but she ignored it. Instead she enveloped him in the biggest hug she could considering how large the man was, especially compared to her small frame.

“You call me every other day. You call me or, so help me, I will come and find you. Okay. You miss even One Call, and I will be on you before you can even say ‘hunt’. Okay?”

Sam nodded stiffly and Felicity felt like she had made the right choice. She couldn’t get involved in his life too much or she would jeopardize her own. If she tried to talk him out of something or into something else, she would just get pushed away. So, this was the best option. She would just be someone he could call to talk. Felicity didn’t really even mind whether or not he completely lied to her about what he did. As long as she could provide even the smallest ounce of support, it would all be okay.

She gripped him tightly one last time, before turning around to head back to the stolen car and go back home.


End file.
